


Fantasy days with Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo

by orphan_account



Series: You and Daft Punk ( Homework ERA) [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Art, Art course, Cassius - Freeform, Clubbing, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Homework AU, House - Freeform, Inspired by Fantasy by Breakbot, Nightlife, Romance, Sex, Slash, Smutt, You and Daft Punk, You and Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo, Young Daft Punk, Young Punk, cuteness, daft punk - Freeform, homework area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you accepted to be the model for an art course you thought nothing could happen ...</p><p> </p><p>(  including an hommage and a inspiration of the song and videoclip Fantasy- Breakbot ft Ruckazoid )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so the first chapter is inspired by the song and videoclip Fantasy- Breakbot ft Ruckazoid. You can watch it here : 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShiKVmNnp9w

Your heels clattered on the floor of the University of La Sorbonne in Paris, making the sound resonate throughout the halls of the prestigious institution. You   could feel the eyes of men on your bare legs while you walked head high; luckily, a long beige raincoat cover your attributes, because if you do not had at that time, you would have attracted so much more than just looks a little voyeurs without being perverts. You were hesitant before accepting the offer. Surprised to have been chosen as a model, you decided to overcome your embarrassment before offering yourself the unknown art student who would see entirely what was inside the raincoat  looks that yourself would at will for an hour. The factor that had helped you to accept the offerwas to have kept in mind that the assembly of persons for whom you would pose as a model was composed mostly by art students from the University or citizens who were interested in art, not perverts; they were there to make art. It that was a client of the Indo Silver Club who recommended yourself to the course professor of art at the University of La Sorbonne that called you back , asking you to be  a model . In fact, the course was given by a teacher but was not academic. You   felt a hint of nervousness as you turned to walk toward the room where they gave the course. You   took a deep breath, chasing your anxiety to regain confidence in you. Perhaps it was also a bit due to what would _ happened tonight at the club where you worked at night; Cassius you would receive for the main program. And rained, opening another band; a duo would do the first part. It was said of them that they were little geniuses of French house and techno, they called themselves Daft Punk. You knew you had Cassius but only vaguely heard of Daft Punk. Indeed your official work was to be  in charge of technical team of the Indo Silver Club ; a nightclub and rave where young people danced to the music of the best Parisian DJ at the time. You were in charge of assembling and co-ordinate the technical team of the club; you were afraid of making mistakes, you wanted everything to be perfect. Your stress invading your thoughts, you played with the sleeve of your raincoat nervously directing yourself to the Arts Building that was ,for the course, open to the public. You felt  that your thoughts   were ridiculous; nothing could get hurt! And then it was only for one course. And it paid a lot. Everything was going to be just  fine. You felt suddenly smitten with a burst of confidence; you felt like a lioness. While you're approaching the course, a a little portly man who was polishing a grecquo-Roman statue, stopped abruptly at your  coming, and whistled  admiringly as you walked by , staring you from head to toe. Your smile widened, your charm was undeniable and your smoldering gaze would burn everything in  your way.Your heart pounded of excitation  as the door of the art classes and painting when you had to go was  becoming closer and closer.

You smiled as you opened the door , grabbing the knob and entering the course , a seductive grin naturally emerging on your face. You walked to the teacher who smiled and said : 

''Ah , Welcome [Your name] ! You can go in the center   of the class and remove all your clothes ; just adopt a position that make you comfortable. It's important for you to not move. Please do that while I explain what the students have to do as an exercise''

You noded and walked to the center of the class ; your raincoat fell on the floor , and you were standing naked in front of 15 students who were glaring at you . There were more men than woman , you found it sad ; they were 9 men and 6 woman. The teacher was explainning the directions as you lied , naked on the long chair adopting a classic artistic position , trying not to move . You were smiling ; you were excited ; you were scared and excited at the same time ; you tried hard no to blush. You looked at the students and the local to change your mind .There were all kinds of people; students, young and old; girls were more attentive than men. One of them was particularly attracted by you; He had long brown hair and piercing eyes. He blushed and he was even sweating while trying to look at you for drawing ! He was trying somehow to focus on the teacher''s explanations, but his eyes kept coming back to you, his look closely running along the curve of your hip and devouring the curve of your breast exposed shamelessly with delight. When the teacher turned the hourglass of time allotted for yourself to paint or draw you, the young man cleared his throat coming out of his reverie. You tried to look at a fixed point when you hear the paint  brush  sliding  on the canvas and the short sound of  crayons rubbing on sketches sheet. Half the class was concentrated; you were doing much effect because it was the first time they had to draw a nude model. You never had distracted men so much in your life; the teacher often had   to pass between the easels, recalling several students to order because they focussed too much on the 'model' and not enough on their 'work'. You giggled , when you crossed the eyes of the student who kept admiring you, he became redder than a tomato. The designs progressed and there was 1:15 over. The teacher stopped the students and the hourglass, and decreed that they all need a break to refocus. Many came to talk to you, trying to flirt and You amused to do, clearly amused at your effect. 

The student kept staring at  you , but never came talking to you. You looked at him many time and you felt he was turned on . You didn't care if he had a boner  ; he was quite cute. You giggled and the break finished . The student had now one hour to complete their art work. You played a little game with the student , throwing him dirty look , giggling silently . The student liked it , grinning shyly and keeping drawing you. 

Studenly, the door opened . You looked at whom was coming . It was a young beautiful man with blue eyes , and wavy brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket , a Kiss t-shirt and some old jeans . He was so young , around 19 years old . He walked to the student who was always looking at you and said : 

''Paul. You told me you were going to give me the samplers and ...''

The teacher cleared his troat :

''Excuse me sir , are you a student ? Should I call the security to expuled you ? You have no right to be here ! Oh ... you must be the student that skipped the course five times ! You really think I wouldn't recognize you , Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo ? I can't believe  you're his brother ...Perfect , now I am giving you an easel , a sketch and paint materials . You need to paint [Your name] in that position . ''

''But..but..''

''NOW ! ''

The man groaned and took an easel sitting down and starting to work ...

But when he looked at you ...

His eyes went wide and his breathe was caught in his troat . You saw him , and thought that he was such a cutie . He had blue beautiful eyes and looked like the other student ; his lips were thin and pouty and his skin was white like the snow. He couldn't move or stop staring at you . You blushed as you felt his gaze while he tried to paint . You looked now and gasped silently , he was having a boner. Maybe it was creepy , but , in fact it teased you as he tried to hide it . But your eyes met and he found out you noticed it. He blushed , biting his lips shyly and you melted ; holy shit he was so beautiful and hot. You smiled  and kept posing .  All the time , you were exchanging look with him , Guy-Manuel was shaking , asking himself why did he took a course that he never came to ... Now only 5 minutes remained to the course. He managed to finish a messy draw that made the teacher laugh . You felt bad for him ; the students gave their draws to the teacher and cleaned up the classroom ,leaving one by one. 

The course was over and Guy-Manuel left. You were sad ,wanting to talk with the two brothers . You pulled back your coat and you heard him said :

''Come on... We need to hurry , I need to prepare the material with Thomas for the Indo Silver Club. You should really buy a car...''

You felt your heart stop  , scared and pannicked ...

Did he said...the Indo Silver Club ???


	2. Addicted like Acid House Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Always turning off the mic when you go backstage , first thing you do xD -  
> For the true fan of French Touch and Acid House of the fandom ! :)

''Luc the sound is not calibrated ! Do me a sound test and please , go see if you can check up the sound of the monitors , Cassius is here and Daft Punk will soon be there  ! ''

Leading a the technical staff of the Indo Silver Club is easier than posing naked. It was evening , and you were walking on the scene of the Indo Silver Club , looking at the empty big rave room , as technicians under your charge were setting up everything. You walked back and forth, plugging each light projector, each cable, two men carried the tables where Daft Punk and Cassius would settle later. You watched Luc arrange monitors sounds on each side of the table and ordered in your microphone: 'Someone forgot to plug in the neon! Quickly! Someone can handle? I also need a technician, green neon bulb is broken it must be replaced! ' Neon lights lit up on the field while you descended from the stage backwards in the great hall:

''Ok ... so perfect can we have  a set-light and a key-light behind the table and not before? Thank you! Yellow , green  , blue, red and orange , blue at the other end !! Lights on people , never on the DJ : we want shadows on the DJS ok ? The decor is more important , this is an artistical and aesthetic choice of Daft Punk . ''

You headed the technicians who carried the equipment, one put the stromboscope here the other the fence there.... Everyone was walking in all directions ,  but it was all in harmony and in coordination . You stumbled into a cable and your voice thundered from the speakers of the club:

''Someone could, please, put duct tape and then paste the cables? Thank you! ''

Some people thought you were very exigent; Yet this extremely demanding and perfectionist spirit had made all the honor of your reputation. You were the best staff manager  and director of the technical team; visual and sound effects of Indo Silver Club were recognized as the musical quality choice; the best DJs from Paris stopped here, and even of the world. The scene was almost ready remained only the doing of the tests of the equipment of the club and make the tests of sound, light and synchronization with the two Dj duo . Something like a general rehearsal. You sighed, satisfied.

The director of the club walked to you , smiling :

''Good job **[Your Name]**! Cassius and Daft Punk arrived . They will be there to test soon. Here is the list of the song they'll play and here are the effects available , that they suggest . I know you collaborated with Cassius so I'll leave them to you . ''

Philippe and Hubert ( Zdar  and Boombass) and from Cassius first set their equipment , mixing console , vinyl player , synthesizer , drum box and all their stuff on one table and then went to meet you  :

''Wow it's perfect ! '' said Zdar ''We met Daft Punk ; they look young but cool ! I think it will be nice , I have a good feeling .''

You smiled and said : 

''People don't dance in Paris like they do in England or in Chicago , but you'll see that the atmosphere is something . You can go and do your test while Daft Punk will install their equipment ,I am in charge of the technical staff ; if you need anything just ask me . Your wish is my command ! We will do a small rehearsal , just to test if everything work. The club opens in 3 hour so we should be ready .''

The two man smiled and went on the stage to put the finishing touch . You were feeling hype for the night and couldn't wait . You were excited ! 

* * *

> **** _**What you didn't know :**_
> 
> **_''Noooo I prefer Waxmaster , Thomas. We always take Prince ! ''_ **
> 
> **_Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and said :_ **
> 
> **_''All right , we will take WaxMaster ...'' he put the last vinyl on the pile and pushed away the other one , taking them in his hands with all their equipment '' I can't believe we are playing ! It's just been one year since we released the New Wave on Soma ! ''_ **
> 
> **_Guy-Manuel shrugged :_ **
> 
> **_''It's a small club , don't get hype. ''_ **
> 
> **_Thomas gasped :_ **
> 
> **_''Yes ! But Dj Sneak came here ! Do you know who is ... ''_ **
> 
> **_''I know ! But I'm just saying that france have lateness about house music ! The popularity of the club is nothing if the house music doesn't get more like , recognition ... People still believe what we do is satanic.''_ **
> 
> **_Thomas laughed :_ **
> 
> **_''You are satanic ! Anyway , we need to go to talk to the staff manager . ''_ **
> 
> **_''He is waiting for us ? ''_ **
> 
> **_Thomas grinned , picking up all their equipment with Guy-Manuel , walking on the scene :_ **
> 
> **_''Nope . It's a she. ''_ **
> 
> **_As they walked on the scene , Guy-Manuel looked to the staff manager and gasped . Oh god... it was ... Her. He felt his heart stop beating as they dropped their stuff on the table  , on the scene. Thomas frowned as Guy-Manuel wasn't moving .Thomas felt he was wrong , he knew his bestfriend. He leaned over and whispered :_ **
> 
> **_''Do you know her ?Is it your ex-girl friend ? ''_ **
> 
> **_''No but I saw her naked ! ''_ **
> 
> **_''WHAT ??? Ohhh I see she was the nakked model for your art course today. I remember you told me about it . You went for this next time. Ok , so what ? What is bothering you 1 ''_ **
> 
> **_As Daft Punk was talking , they didn't saw that Luc , the sound technician was plugging microphone over the two sounds monitor where they were standing  ..._ **
> 
> **_''BECAUSE I FEEL AWKARD TALKING TO HER ! DON'T YOU SEE WHO SHE IS ?'_ **
> 
> **_And Luc turned on the mic at that exact moment ... As the speaker were turned on ..._ **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

''She is the Staff Manager and she is so fucking cute... I mean she have the nicest booty of all Paris and ... ''

Thomas raised his eyebrows , eyes wide  of horror while we heard the voice of Guy-Manuel in all the club.  He turned off the mic  , but it was was too late , everyone had heard what he said . The staff , the director , Cassius ; everyone looked at Guy-Manuel who did a facepalm while Thomas was trying so hard not to laugh.  

You blushed from head to toe as you recognized the voice of the boy that saw you naked  today at the art course. Everyone stared at you and you ordered , trying to break the awkardness floating in the air : 

''Yes,  I have the nicest booty of all Paris !!! So y'all got a problem with that ? No  ??? THEN EVERYONE BACK TO WORK  , NOW !!! '' 

Cassius laughed as Thomas wile Guy-Manuel wanted to hide under the table.

Thomas laughed and then cheered up his bestfriend and said : 

''Ok let's do the rehearsal.''

***

The rehearsal was over . Guy-Manuel didn't stop staring at you , feeling bad . You couldn't stop staring at him either . Everything went good and now the DJ were all taking a break . Thomas was talking with Cassius but Guy-Manuel was on the backstage hallway. You frowned and went to meet him . You walked to him , sure of what you were about to do , your heart pouding like when you opened the door of the art course. You went to him , and stopped at two centimeter of his face. He tried to get away of you but you grabbed him  strongly by his arm, pulling him in your arms and kissed him . His eyes stared at you as your lips knocked , scared and surprised but then he close his eyes and his hands fell on your hips and he accepted the kiss . You don't know what told you to do it. But a voice in your heard told you to do it. So with no hesitation , you did it. 

'' So I have the nicest booty of all Paris ? '' 

He smiled and said : 

''Bonjour , mon nom est Guy-Manuel . '' 

You smiled , shaking his hands with your nicest smile : 

''And my name is **[Your name ]**. ''

He looked at you , then at the room and leaned to you . You shivered as his soft lips brushed your cheek as his beautiful voice whispered to your ear : 

''I'll see you just before the club close...Alone.''

You giggled and whispered : 

''Good. Now go and be good. I need to make money . ''

He laughed looking at you , panting but smiling ; lost in your eyes . Thomas walked to him and shook him . You laughed and pushed him to the scene : 

''Yes. It's to you now , go guys ! GO DAFT PUNK.''

The two boys looked at each other and then at you and blow you kissed . Guy-Manuel, just before going on the stage shouted : 

''You were amazing in this invisible costume today ! ''

You blushed . 

And then the music started  , it was the voice of Thomas that was mixed up and down toned : 

_''DAFT PUNK IN THE HOUUUUUUUSE ! TONIGHT. LIVE. LE'S DO IT_

_Daft Punk is back to the punk , c'mon  !''_

A simple riff. But it was amazing ; maybe simple house , but the most amazing and the most beautiful because of the bass line that bass kicked on. Far away , you heard the crowd cheering...

_''Daft punk is back to the punk , c'mon !''_

You felt that tonight was going to be the best night of your life. That Daft Punk and Cassius would marked your life forever...

_''Daft Punk is back to the punk , c'mon ! ''_

And you smiled , sliding against the backstage wall vibrating to the bass of Daft Punk ...

Acid house .Guy-Manuel addicted you and poisoned you with his music and himself  like acid house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Note : Cassius was active since 1996 . But for the needs of the fiction , the action happens in 1994 , because Daft Punk was created in 1991/1992.. Sorry for the french-touch fans and fans of Cassius - I am aware of this mistake . I should've picked up Motorbass ! But I picked up Cassius. I'm sorry . Note 2: The Indo Silver Club is based on a rumour that this was the other name of the rex club , where Daft Punk played. Even if it isn't probably true , it is a reference to clubs where the french touch music and where house filtrée was played. ( Ex : Rex Club , Le Rêve , Le Palace . ) **


	3. Oh yeah !

The director , Ellie - who was your assitant , and you were watching the show from behind. Ellie was your best-friend. She looked at the director and whispered something. The director approved and she said :

''I can replace you for the rest of the night. Go and have fun. The director and I think you deserve it . '' You gasped and said : ''Oh no , listen you don't need to . ''

She giggled :

''Yes...But there's someone who want you to .''

You looked at Guy-Manuel who was glancing behind , but kept playing . The show was almost over . You sighed and accepted ... After all. The director of the rave smiled to you and said :

''You're doing a good job. I thought you could benefit of a salary augmentation. Go celebrate.'' You grinned , happy as fuck :

''Oh thank you so much. I am so happy to work for you .'' Ellie patted you on the shoulder and said :

''Go and lose yourself . It's good , you'll see... And since you have your staff member card , I suggest you to go in front. GO ! It's almost finished. ''

You giggled and hugged Ellie. The short woman hugged you and she said : 

''He is a good guy. Don't miss this cutie.''

***

Making your way to the crown . In the dark.Heat. Sweat. Movement. Bodies.  A bass. A rythm. PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM. The neon lights flashing on the crowd , making glow some few  dispatched faces . A mass of body bouncing . In harmony. In a chaotic harmony , in an agressive but addictive house music. Then ... the softness of the techno. A house witha a french touch. The feeling of the thrill of the night. Of dancing until you loose your mind. 

You jumped . Your head swaying back , closing your eyes . The music was taking possession of you .  It was so loud. A feeling. Two Djs. One with an open mouth. One boucing his head . Incredible riff. Jamming together. Two anonymous faces hiding in the dark behind a synthe and a sampler. Daft Punk. 

You let all your mind  go . Now. Here. Living the night of your life. You looked at the DJs . Dancing , swaying your head and rolling your hips to the music. Sweat on your forehead. And then , you saw his gaze was looking at the crowd , bouncing to the rythm. And then your eyes met. He smiled and looked at Thomas who looked at him and at you. The smile they gave. You could only see him one second. The light were flashing. You felt high. You didn't took any drug. 

Except him. Except them. Except this music.

You danced and danced. You felt heat coming at your cheek. Your heart was beating with the bass. It was crazy. The music they created ; you never heard anything so good and so catchy before. It was funky. It was house. It was techno . It was something new. 

You felt your soul slowly slipping into an underground state of mind. You could hear your breathe like an echo far away as your movement , in the dark , were more and more agressive ; more beasty. Like them. Thomas was like thrusting into the music his fingers playing with switches and scratching a vinyl as Guy-Manuel was jamming on the rythm box. 

The mix was almost over but Daft Punk , in the dark , laughed in their microphone. The crowd cheered. And you felt like all of your soul was there ,  lost in the moment. 

You heard the voice of Thomas laughed and said :

''Now. Special gift from Daft Punk .  Indo Silver Club . This is for you . Oh yeah.''

You looked at Guy-Manuel and smiled he smiled and pointed at the instrument then made the number  4 with his fingers and pointed you. You blushed and nodded  , dancing.  The beat and the music was dry ; it was like they were doing music with the bass. The riff were like electric blurry acid house sounds. And the only thing we could hear was the sequences that Guy-Manuel was taking from a sampler : 

''Oh yeah ...Everybody dance. Screaming on the dance.''

You hear the own voice of Guy-Manuel saying on the mic : 

''Well baby''

You feel the bass in your ass. 

''Oh yeah .''

The crowd is jumping and Daft Punk finish for good , the crowd going wild. Cassius takes the stage and kick in with a mix that is more like soul house. You keep dancing and suddenly , you feel someone pressing behind you . You smiled and turn back. 

Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo is  next to you . A bit high. A bit tipsy. In love. 

'' I have to tell you that the last song was for you. You completly blow my mind . Do you want to pass the rest of the night with me ? My bestfriend Thomas is taking care of the equipment with a girl of your staff , Ellie I think . '' 

You hold his hands and say :

''Dance with me . ''

He giggles and hold your hips :

''Avec grand plaisir . ( With pleasure ) ''

He stays behind you  . Guy-Manuel dance with sensuality , his hands shamelessy sliding on your body as you dance. You are panting and so is he . The music slowly takes over your souls . Cassius is jamming hard on the scene. 

You grind your ass on Guy-Manuel and you feel him becoming hard. 

He smiles and you keep grinding . Guy-Manuel moan and say something in french . 

You turn over and grab his face . This time , it's him that kisses you first.

He kisses you passionately , his tongue shoving in your mind , deeply . He is an amazing kisser ; he swallows your breathe and your tongue like if it was a drug for him. You pull him closer. Wanting more of him. 

Wanting so much more of him...

You take his hand  and whispers  , taking him through the crowd :

''Follow me ...''

 


	4. Follow me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt is coming after that !

You moved quickly through the crowd , your heart was racing. YOu knew where you were going first. You smiled , as you get in the private washroom for the staff of the club. You heard the music loud of Cassius in the background . You opened the door of the bathroom , laughing as Guy-Manuel pushed you against the counter. You kissed him , wrapping your legs around his waist as he moaned , his hands frenetically running on your body , holding you closer. He smelled cigarett and minth. He was so soft. You shivered as he kissed your neck .

You smiled and threw your head back . He giggled ,tracing kisses on your throat . You opened your eyes and suddenly you could see him better. His flawless beauty was so attractive ; his icy blue eyes lost in highness and in sensations , his lips trembling as he was breathing loud , the drop of sweat falling on his forehead , his beautiful long brown hair  sticking on his humid and warm forehead . He was so young. 

He smiled kissing you more deeply, the taste of his tongue ... of his tongue.

You wanted more...

His hands were grabbing your ass as your hands were going down . He was laughing of pleasure , feeling it deep just like you . Suddenly he stopped as he heard Thomas and Ellie laughing , going to the bathroom. You giggled ; apparently both of them we're up all night to get lucky. Guy-Manuel sighed and said :   
  
''All right , why don't we cool down and go take a coffee in Paris and then just hang out in Montmartre.''

You gasp , blushing , does that means that he was...

''And... You know I have an appartment here and you ..''

''YES! '' you said , with maybe too much enthousiasm becasause he grinned mockingly , doing a sassy rictus , flipping his hair :

''All right girl ...To coffee it is.''

 He grabbed some of the equipment and looked at you, blushing :

''Do ...you have a car?''

''No. I am still a student and you know how expensive are the appartment in Paris . I don't have enough money to pay a car . And barely enough to buy a good sampler and a good sequencer...''

Guy-Manuel raised his eyebrow , interessed as you were walking to take the bus together :

''Are you serious ? You are a DJ.''

You blushed. Of course , you were nothing compared to him . You were only doing it because you liked . You answered ;

''We can say like that... I-I am not a pro , it's just for fun.''

Guy-Manuel nods , taking off a pack of cigarette from his leather jacket pocket :

''There is so many DJs that are like a bit full of themselves , like if it was  something serious you know I just think we got to keep in mind that it's something it's not much of big deal. Everyone can be a DJ , you know.''

''But it's anyone that have talents like you guys have. ''

Guy-Manuel blushed and asked you if you wanted a cigarett. You giggled and whispered cheesily , taking it in your mouth and staring to Guy-Manuel with that seductive woman look just like Lauren Bacall  would do with Humphrey Bogart in the movie To Have or To Have Not  .

There were a strong sexual tension between you two :

''Turn me on.''

Guy-Manuel giggled staring at you deeply as he approached the lighter slowly from the tip of the cigarette. You smiled and you two just stayed in silence , smoking , waiting for the box.It wasn't an awkard silence , because you were just , together , looking at each other. Until you said :

''Are with the Beatles or The Beach Boys.''

Guy-Manuel replied right away :

''Beach Boys. You to ? ''

And then , you started talking about movies and music ; two main thing you and Guy-Manuel were enjoying. You liked Kubrick just like he loved Tarantino . He smiled as you said that you thought that many of the songs of Kiss were underated. He told you how he hated Margaret Thatcher for having putted the 1988 law against raves but how he was glad because it all the house DJS in england coming to France and USA .  He told you he always been into punk , funk and old rock . And when Guy-Manuel was looking at you , it was just clicking ; like if he always wanted you. Without able to find you. And there you were , waiting with him. And the boy , who was shy and not talkative was as comfortable with being himself as he was with Thomas.

Guy-Manuel thought you were pretty . He smiled as you were talking about the last album of Queen you had and kept listtening to you as you walked into the bus. It was just like perfect for him. The more you were talking , the more you saw he was more close to you , leaning in an intimate position like if he wanted no one but you and him to hear your conversation , he was trying to emphazing your points and was enjoying the discussion.

As the bus were taking you to Montmartre he took your hand . You felt your heart stopps as he looked away , half of his hair hiding his face.

You didn't understood why someone told you he was distant and cold ; because in fact , he was the most sweet and amazing person you could ever meet. He was humble and very caring . You smiled and slowly rested your head to his shoulder .

''These kinds of nights makes me want to live forever young. '' you whispered , lulled by the whirring motor of the bus.

He stayed silent and said :

''I'll missed these years when I'll be old .''

You grinned and watched his thumbs rubbing your palm tenderly.

You felt you were about to get lucky.

***

''But how can you not like the character of Hal in the Space Odyssey ? Don't you think he was the most amazing robot character after C-3PO''

You laughed :

''I don't want to sound stereotypical but I prefer Robo Cop in 1987.''

He sipped his coffee , laughing softly :

''I never met a girl like you , [your name]...''

You took his hand and smiled at him , blushing slightly :

''And never did I met ssomeone like you.''

Guy-Manuel smiled and sighed :

''This night is magic . And thanks , for the amazing work you did at the club. Thomas and I had a great night , it was amazing. I hope this bastard is not fucking Ellie at our place. I guess he took her out , I don't know . I know he'll be back , in an hangover to our place. ''

You laughed and said :

''Am I allowed to see your place  mr . The Dj ? ''

He grinned as you were finishing your coffee :

''Montmartre is a pretty place for lovers , you know. Follow me. ''

***

 

 


	5. Get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.... i don't know ... tell me what you think..  
> I don't know :/

You walked in the streets of Montmartre. Guy-Manuel was talking to you  in a low voice, holding your hand and you thought he was so cute, so reserved, quiet and humble. When you asked him the right question , talking about things he liked , the mask of shyness he used to have would melt completly and you would discover that inside , Guy-Manuel was an adorable and sweet person ; the kind of person you want to pinch the cheek tenderly.

"The last relationship I had, was complex. Finally, she cheated on me with one of my friends and now I do not had other attendance since.

"He said hoarsely, his hands in his pockets. You looked at him without speaking and said:

"I understand you. My last boyfriend was ..abusive  ... "you answered him as he turned around with sad eyes:

"I'm sorry ... There are idiots everywhere. And too ... " Shyly he stepped forward and replaced  mechanically a strand of your hair behind your ear, and as his hand neared your temple you shuddered already blushing:

"And too many wonderful people." He completed, fixing you with tenderness.

You smiled  at each other tenderly. Your heart beat for him at that time. He had a little cough and said, pointing to the stairs where you were:

"It's here."

You shook your head and said, stammering:

"Oh-Oh yes I ... I see."   He chuckled as he unlocked the door of his apartment. While you rushing you in the apartment that smelled of smoke, which was full of posters, full of vintage objects and most importantly, full of vinyls Guy-Manuel had disappeared into the room. You had a chuckle. The apartment was small; but big enough for him and Thomas. Thomas was not there. It was to be with Ellie ... In the distance, you heard Marvin Gaye. You walked in small steps from the room and opened the door. You giggled softly as Get it On was playing. This boy sure knows the thing. Thomas and Guy-Manuel had an impressive general culture ; and their knowledge about music was impressive. You opened the door and he was just sitting on the bed ,smiling. He raised his hand waiting for you to take it . You blushed ; he was a dork . An adorable dork . He blushed . 

''I know it's cheesy. But funk is the best music ever to get... private... If-If you want it , though.''

You laughed and whispered :   


''Maybe I want it...''

He jolted as he felt your mouth kissing a line from his jaw to the corner of his mouth. You wanted more of that milky skin of his , of that cigarette / minth perfume that was driving you crazy. You heard him chuckle as he traced a circle on your tighs . He was so young , he was so beautiful : 

''Do you think we are close enough to do this ? ''

You shrugged ,  biting your lips   :

''Who really care ? '' 

He looked at you in silence before letting out : 

''You . Are. My . Girl.''

And he pushed you in the bed , pressing eagerly his lips on yours. You moaned , surprised and excited. You looked at him one moment  . His eyes were like the ocean... He smiled as he kissed your neck , increasing the lenght of your moans and gasps ; his hands were running on you , trying to remove frenitically your clothes while , at the same time , pressing his body next to yours. You laughed and took off your shirt as he took off his t-shirt . Groaning and moaning , he kissed your neck , going down , before grabbing your breast and sucking your nipples greedily. You threw your head back , your hand petting his brown chocolate hair . You shivered as you felt his erection brushing your tighs. He grunts and you kissed him again , your tongue shoving in his mouth. As you did , you seized  the bulge in his pants with your palm , making him moaned softly . You giggled and slipped your hand inside his boxer , taking his crotch. He lied on his elbows , oppening slightly his legs as you took off his boxer , his cock fully erected spreading free. You bit your lips ; french guys had the nicest cock . You licked the tip of it , he smiled , a blush appearing on his cheeks. He moaned as you sucked him all , taking his cock all in your mouth. You smiled looking at him , sucking and pumping him up and down , curving your lips tight on his cock , even deep throating him . He wiggled of pleasure :

''Oh...Oh... (Your Name ) it's ... it's so good...Stop i'm going to ...''

You stopped getting it , but kissing him he pulled you closer , as he grabs a box of condoms near . His hand went down , and you felt the pressure of two fingers on your clitoris , rubbing fastly . You moaned in his shoulders , your mouth half opened as you felt pleasure growing . He fingered you , looking at you having pleasure. That turned you on , and you almost came . But the fun wasn't over ; he pulled the condom on his cock . You looked at him blushing , you felt he was as nervous as you but then you cupped his face and whispered :

''If it's too soon we can...'' But then you felt a cock entering you and the rest of your sentence was lost in an admirable long moan of pleasure. You looked at him with wide eyes , he was grinning . You closed your eyes as he was on the top of you , thrusting you , his beautiful hips rolling at every thrust. You wrapped your arms  around him as he moved in you . You shivered and all you could hear was his breathe , the sound of the bed rocking with you . You could feel his heart beat. You felt connected to Guy-Manuel.

''F-Faster...''

He noded and you felt he was hitting hard in you , you screamed and he growled , teased ; he thrust in you , you felt the pleasure growing higher and higher until you came , scratching his back ; he came right after , bucking his hips in a final thrust. He fell next you exhausted but happy . He pulled off the condoms...

And then what ? People don't believe you when you tell them that  you know what Guy-Manuel likes to do after an orgasm : Smoking a cigarette and then falling asleep , cuddling his lover.

 

And that is exactly what he did with you .

 


	6. The Next Morning...

The eyes of Guy-Manuel opened softly. He yawned and turned to his left . He saw a girl... WAIT , WHAT  ????

He jolted but then his expression softened when he remember how wonderfull he felt ... that he dated her and he was having , already , something for her. He grinned . Did he got lucky ? Maybe. He smiled and she turned to him. Opening her eyes. He smiled and kissed her . Rather surprised , she smiled and kissed him back : 

'' Good morning. I guess... you don't want me to get up , pack my things and leave.''

Guy-Manuel laughed and said : 

''Thomas do that  , not me.''

She looked at him , not sure if he was joking or not. Guy-Manuel stared at her. She was so beautiful and she seemed so intelligent ... could she be the one ? 

He stood up , to make breakfeast and coffee and she followed him . 

***

You looked at him with maybe too much affection. But you were rather impressed by how things were turning. You were sharing a croissant , lying in the arms of someone you met yesterday. And none of you seemed to find it unacceptable. Guy-Manuel was just appreciating cuddles more than he looked like . And it was perfect for you. When you finished your coffee and he said , sadly : 

''Are you working today ? ''

''No... You ? '' 

He shook his head and said : 

''There is a vinyl shop not far from where I live...do you , want to go shopping with me ? We could also ... lunch together ? ''

You smiled and he blushed . He was adorable : 

''Are we dating ? ''

He laughed : 

'' Whatever. I just want to enjoy and live now.''

You looked at him grinning .

Living for now was perfectly fine with you.

He kissed you as the sun was rising on Paris.


End file.
